Freaking Awesome God Powers!
by Sleepwalker48
Summary: A One Shot. Just a story I wrote last summer that I thought I should share with the world. :) Features Ike from SSBB, Jin from Tekken, and Loki from Thor & the Avengers... because how cool would it be if all three of these hotties were fighting over which one of them I should write? Rated 'T' just cuz'.


_Some sprawling courtyard in the daytime._

"No! TheCoolestNerd should write about _me,_" Ike yelled.

"What? No! I don't even _have _a story yet; _I _deserve a chapter, not you, swordsman," Jin grunted, his arms crossed, a very pissed off look on his face.

"Pshh, yeah right. I bet the reason she hasn't written a chapter about you is because you aren't even that interesting," Ike said, crossing his arms.

Jin got even madder. "No! Not true! She played my character almost all last week on my game!"

"And now this week, she's playing _my _character on Super Smash Bros. Brawl."

"So?!" Jin's face got all red as his frustration grew. "She only writes about you because she loves Samus/Ike fictions!"

"She does not! She writes about me because of my strong yet gentle character! She would only write about you because of your dark and misunderstood past, which, I may add, she already knows about. So there's nothing left for her to write about!"

"That's not true!"

Ike grinned victoriously. "She only likes you because of the Devil Gene you have in your veins that you try constantly to control."

Jin rolled his eyes. "Well, _yeah_, Captain Obvious. That's my hottest feature." Jin flexed his arms. "That, and my muscles."

Ike fumed. "Get a shirt on, Japanese boy."

Jin tried a different pose. "Jealous?"

Ike got an idea. "She can't write about you because your story's already in Tekken."

Jin stopped posing. "There can be other stories about me."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Jin looked down to think. "Like… um…. Such as….. uh…"

"Ha! You can't think of _anything!"_

"Well, I'm not the writer here, am I?"

"Just admit it; you're not as writeable as me."

"Never! Don't make me go Devil Jin on you!"

"Oh, I see! So you wanna go?"

Jin looked puzzled. "Go…?"

"Go, meaning, do you want to fight," Ike explained impatiently.

"Oh." Jin's feral look returned to his face. "Then , yeah! I want to go!"

"Then let's go right now!"

Loki looked on, leaning back on the stone wall comfortably as the two men fought viciously. _Ingrates_, Loki thought. _Stupid mortals._ Loki smirked, stepping out of the shadows. "Children, children! Let's stop this senseless fighting."

Ike and Jin looked at the newcomer in surprise, and Ike dropped his sword to the floor.

"Who are you?" Jin asked.

"I am Loki, god of mischief and lies. And everyone knows that TheCoolestNerd likes me above you two."

"Does not!" Jin shouted.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go?" Ike bent to pick up his sword once more.

"Please. I am above your powers by millennia." Loki shot at mischievous look at Jin. "TheCoolestNerd hasn't even beat your story on Story Mode yet." Jin frowned. Loki smiled satisfactorily and turned to Ike, who was advancing upon him with his powerful sword. "And she doesn't even own any of _your _games." Ike grumbled something about the games only being available in Japan, but Loki ignored him. He knew he had won. "Me, on the other hand; well, TheCoolestNerd has seen the movie Thor at least four times, and went to see the Avengers twice just to stare at my beautiful face." Loki grinned triumphantly.

But Ike wasn't defeated just yet. "It's not over, pretty boy. She may like you in that suit and green scarf in that one opera scene in the Avengers, but you'd get your butt kicked by the likes of me."

Jin recovered and glared at the god menacingly. "Or me."

"Guys, guys; please. Let's _really _stop this senseless fighting." I emerged out of nowhere, appearing at the top of some stairs to the left. "You guys are _all _pretty and all that crap."

The three looked up. "It's you!" Ike exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me. I'm surprised you even recognized me, Ike." I smiled, and Ike smiled bashfully.

"Wait; you're TheCoolestNerd?" Loki exclaimed.

"Yup." I began descending the stairs.

"I imagined you… taller," he said as I reached the bottom of the steps. I shot Loki a look, and the god shrugged.

"Look; you guys are all awesome. Jin, don't you remember I played you for twelve hours that one day, six hours straight?"

Jin gave a small smile. "Yeah, I do."

I turned to Ike next. "And Ike…" Ike looked up at me. "I'd buy your games if they were available in the U.S. You know I'm going to buy _Fire Emblem: Awakening _when it's available on Nintendo 3DS in 2013." Ike grinned.

"And Loki," I said sharply, "You didn't need to put these guys down so much. You know I have you and Thor as my desktop picture."

Loki grumbled something about not wanting to be in a picture with his cursed brother.

"So…" Jin began tentively, "Which one _do_ you like the most?"

I rolled my eyes. "I like you all equally." I stepped over to Jin and punched him on the shoulder. He didn't even flinch. "And I'll play you on Story Mode as soon as I can."

Jin gave another small smile.

I ran over to Ike and gave him a squishing hug. "Still with Samus, still with Samus!" he gasped.

"I know." I kissed him on the cheek.

"And Loki." I crossed my arms. "Now that I think about it, I don't even own any Marvel comics. So that doesn't mark me as a _complete _Loki fan girl in the first place. Also, you're freakin' ugly in the comic books. And you killed Phil! That's like, unforgiveable."

Loki looked at me incredulously and pointed at Jin. "You think _I'm _evil? He has freakin' devil blood inside of him!"

"He didn't ask for it." I gave Jin a last goodbye smile. The tortured soul smiled back. "Now, leave!" The two fighters disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Loki looked at me wide eyed. "How did you do that?"

I stepped closer to him. "Me being the author, I automatically have God Powers over you guys."

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "Even against me?"

"Even against you." I smiled slightly.

"Hmm." Loki thought about that for a second. "You want to find out sometime?"

"As in, like, fight each other?"

"Yes."

"Probably not," I replied. My being the author of his progressing story gave me an advantage, but I still didn't want to test the real limits of my imagination to his years and years of experience and magic. Loki meandered the courtyard going nowhere, surveying the lush greenery hanging from walls and balconies and the Italian style of architecture that I'd used for the set up. I watched him, pretty much gaping at his gorgeous, fragile face. I thought of whether I should ask him if he liked going to the beach or not, but wouldn't that just be cheating? Suddenly he looked like he had come upon an idea and turned to me. "You only interrupted the fight because you didn't want those to ruin my gorgeous face, didn't you?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my emerging smile. "You're so full of yourself."

But Loki grinned impishly. He knew. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Shut up! I can make you disappear at will, you know."

"But I'm right." He stepped a little closer. "You think I'm the hottest one of the three, don't you?"

I sighed. "Yeah, you got that part right." Did I give in because I had angled the light of the sun just right so that it glinted off his crystalline-blue eyes? Probably. "I think you're the hottest, Ike's the cutest, and Jin's the most attractive because of his muscles. Now leave!" Before he left, his mouth formed a perfect O in surprise, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. I figured Loki, the half-frost giant would hate visiting the beach; but the frosted slops of some snowtopped mountain would suit him perfectly; perhaps on a skiing date with Felicia would do him some good.

I grinned evilly, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke myself.

XXX

**A/N- okay, so Felicia is an OC that I thought of for Loki some time back. I never could make a story with them too in it just right, but it's definitely a story for future publishing. This isn't really meant I've to be a work of art for anyone to gape at; I just wanted to write it when I was bored one day and now I've posted up on fanfiction. I believe that by now I've seen the Avengers 6 times, and I have beat Jin's story on story mode. Now you know more about me (like the fact that I'm a girl) and I hoped you enjoyed this random bit of humor.**

**TheCoolestNerd :)**


End file.
